


higher and faster

by cliffxrd (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Grinding, M/M, PWP, Teasing, god louis fucking ruins harry, i've been thinking about this for months and i finally wrote it, idk - Freeform, insecure!harry, larry - Freeform, poor baby, sub!Harry, the end sucks tbh, wow one direction are such dicks!!!!, yay me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cliffxrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry's insecure about how deep his voice is,<br/>louis wants to show him exactly how high it can go</p>
            </blockquote>





	higher and faster

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't go to bed until i finished this so yeah

[i may or may not have gotten the idea from this interview ((4:06))](http://youtu.be/11N4WxbsYek)

* * *

 

"the fans know us," niall leans more towards the microphone as he continues, making as much eye contact with the audience in front of them as he can. "but i think it's nice for them to see the bits that they don't know about us - and like," he motions his hands between he and zayn. "-what we're like as people, and what it's like backstage and stuff like that, different things." 

harry nods, furrowing his eyebrows as the thought of their new movie coming out. he adds: "i think there's only so much, like, personality in terms of the connection between us," he tries to ignore it as niall and louis lean back and talk behind him. "f- as a five. i think there's only so much that you can get across in, like, ten minute interviews, and, you know. social media." he scratches his nose a bit and looks down at the table. "this is a bit- it's just a lot deeper, and it's gonna' be a lot more about-" 

"is it as deep as your voice?" 

harry freezes and looks to his right, stabbing the inside of his cheek with his tongue as he looks at louis. the older boy has curled his hand into a small fist and brought it up to his mouth in order to try and hide the smirk playing on his lips. harry's got the same problem, and so he looks away from his boyfriend quickly, back to the crowd, and coughs lightly.

"just checking."

he lets himself smile a little wider, feels louis still staring at him with an intensity that only he would know. and then niall laughs, and out of the corner of his eyes, he sees liam and zayn whispering about how his voice really is deep. he shifts a little in his seat and raises his voice. "it's gonna' be a lot more- about uhm," he swallows thickly."just how we interact." 

harry's a bit uncomfortable now, he's wondering if his voice being so deep is a bad thing, because now that he thinks about it, it might be. he's the youngest out of all five of them, but he's surely got the deep voice, his words seem slower just because. he shifts in his see as he continues talking, taking deep breaths through his words and trying to control his voice. after a few more sentences, he let a lady from the press cut him off, asking about a new album. 

louis looks at harry as he speaks, eyeing him carefully and then handing the answer off to liam and looking down at his paper. harry watches liam then, digging his nails into his biceps and continuously swallowing the saliva building up in his mouth. he’s a bit angry, really. he doesn’t know who at, or if he’s really got the right to be, but he’s angry about his voice and how low and gravelly it is, like a permanent morning voice. and that just doesn’t appeal to him. and so there’s probably so many more people who feel the same way. 

*

 

they’re in a car a few hours later. no body really knows what time it is, but it’s late and they’ve been told that it’s time to turn in and go back to the hotel. liam’s really excited about that, talking about how he’s gonna go out to the pools since no one’s there and take a late night dip. he says something about how nice the water feels, and how deep it is and niall laughs - louder than intended, everyone thinks - and goes: “speaking of,” 

harry blushes and turns his head to look out the window, crossing his arms over his chest, tucking his fingers under his arms. he feels louis’ hand cup around his knee and his thumb brush across his thigh. he spreads his legs so his right knocks into louis’ left and relaxes a bit. 

“oh, come on mate.” zayn reaches his arm behind louis so he can tap harry’s shoulder. “it was funny, and a bit true.” 

liam nods, a small smile on his face. “like, you’re the youngest out of  _all_  of us, but you’re also the tallest and you’ve got the deepest voice. it’s just amusing.”

“i don’t see how.” harry mumbles. 

but the boys are chatting among themselves again, occasionally letting out small giggles. so instead of paying them any more attention, he turns around and leans himself against louis, draping a long arm across the older boy’s waist. harry presses his lips against louis’ ear. “wanna’ sit in your lap,”

louis shivers under harry’s breath, laughing quietly. “you can’t here.”

“i  _want_  to though.” harry whines. 

and then liam barks out this throaty, startling laugh and his face looks like he could be christopher robin shouting  _eureka!_  but instead, he goes “like fucking brad garrett, _shit_ , zayn!” and he sounds like he’s laughing so hard that he’s crying and harry just _knows_ it’s about him. 

he groans, burying his face into the crook of louis neck, curling his fingers over his boyfriend’s waist like it’s going to comfort him. 

“alright, guys, that’s enough.” louis announces. “it was just a joke anyway.” he places his hand on harry’s thigh protectively, rubs his cheeks against harry’s hair. “it’s not funny anymore.” he raises his eyebrows at the three of them, making them all mentally roll their eyes and nod boredly. when louis turns his head though, they all go back to chatting about other people with insanely deep voices. morgan freeman comes up, he thinks. 

harry nips at louis’ jawline as a thank you. louis giggles and swats him away, bringing his hand up to pull harry’s head out. harry smiles, leaning forward to kiss louis softly on the lips. he’s feeling a bit better now, a fluttery feeling rising in the bottom of tummy because of protective louis. “i love you.”

“i love _you_.” 

*

it doesn’t take much time for harry to start worrying all over again. he and louis are laying in bed, both of them on their backs and gazing up at the ceiling. they’re holding hands underneath the covers, talking about all the wonders of the world and so on. there’s a long pause in their conversation though, louis starts drifting off -- but harry starts humming. first it’s a normal hum, no effort put into it, and louis’ kind of aware of it, so he twitches his fingers against harry’s just to let him know he’s still listening. and then he get really low, but quickly goes back to normal. 

and then he goes high, and it actually sounds like it  _hurts_. louis shakes himself fully awake looking at harry and sighing. “harry, what are you doing?” harry stops immediately and louis can feel their pillows scrunch up at the force of harry shrugging his shoulders. “is this about the joke and the boys?” 

“no, it’s just that... is my voice really-?”

“then it is.” louis tells him. letting go of harry’s hand, he flips himself on to his side so he’s facing the younger boy. he folds his elbow on the pillow and holds his head in his hand. “your voice goes pretty high, h. c’mon, you can’t tell me you haven’t heard yourself sing!” 

“that’s different.” harry insists. “it’s my job. it’s not every day  _harry,_  you know?” 

“harry,” 

harry’s afraid to say anything then. recognizing the situation, and knowing his boyfriend, he knows that if he fights back now, louis’d chew him out about this. it’s silent for a moment, and then the sheets underneath the both of them shift. there’s more of a breeze from louis’ side hitting harry than before. the blankets pull a bit, and then so does the waist line of his boxers. 

“oh, fuck, l- _ou_.” 

harry’s breath hitches in complete surprise. his hands shoot down to grab louis’ shoulders, who is underneath the blankets, on his knees in between harry’s legs, stretching the boy’s boxers and kissing his smooth thighs. harry can hear louis laugh as he starts to slide the material down his hip. 

“careful, baby.” louis says. with shaky hands, harry lifts the blankets and flips them over to the empty side of the bed. he peeks down at louis, who’s then looking back up at him with a wicked smile. “click on the light, yeah?” he says, voice just above a whisper as he crawls back up harry’s body, kissing along the way. 

harry nods quickly, twisting the upper half of his body to reach up and turn the lamp on with his right arm. before it’s even on, louis’ lips are attacking his neck, and his thumbs are brushing over his nipples. harry bites down on his lips, breathes harshly through his nose and lifts a hand to caress louis’ left pec. he bucks his hips up against louis’ legs, already feeling his cock hardening in his briefs. “can’t believe you just-” 

louis pulls away, moving down so he can press his tongue to harry’s nipple. he tweaks the other between his thumb and index, but works his tongue best he can on the other, flicking and biting and sucking. and harry’s fucking writhing underneath him, grinding up into nothing and breathing heavily. he carries on to the other, circling lightly (harry lets out the cutest giggle, combs his fingers through louis’ hair) before pressing his tongue flat down on the flushed nub. 

harry’s whining in the back of his throat, and louis can tell that he’s  _still_  afraid of letting out any noises. louis looks up at him through long lashes and a damp fringe. “lemme hear you, love. such a pretty voice.” his arm snakes down between them, he hopes harry doesn’t notice, and then he cups harry’s clad cock, rubbing his palm down the length. the boy keens, eyes widening and legs involuntarily tensing. louis smirks and continues palming him, grinding his hips down on harry’s.

“louis, please.” harry says breathlessly. he feels like he’s lost his mind, drifting yet so aware of everything, and it’s still so early in the night. he doesn’t know if louis’ been planning this or not, is the thing, and he wants to know but at the same time he doesn’t care because he feels like he’s on fire. the good kind of fire. louis’ fire. 

louis smiles into harry‘s chest. “what?” but then his fingers are already peeling down his pants, dropping them down to harry’s ankles where he can kick them off. he slips out of his as well, throwing them to the other side of the bed. they hit the window on the other side of the room though, so there should be an adventure the next morning when the boys come running in. louis braces harry in between his legs, knees pressing into his sides. he drops his hips down until his dick is touching harry’s, and then he slides against him slowly, slipping his eyes closed as he listens to harry’s gasps. 

harry stays still, pushing his head back into the pillow as far as he can. louis grabs both of their cocks together in his small hand, pumping his fist a few times, pulling his foreskin back and revealing his head, wet and dark red, just like harry’s.  he presses his thumb down on harry’s slit and drags it down to spread some of the precome around the both of them. harry lets out something in between a groan and a sob, bucking his hips up and squeezing his eyes shut. 

he starts babbling, biting his tongue after nearly every word. “louis, shit, you- i need it- need you.” 

“do you think you deserve it, harry?” louis mutters, and harry’s eyes fly open, pupils dilated and neck veins prominent. 

“i-” 

louis has him now. harry’s sucking in all the air he can muster while louis’ jacks them off. when harry just starts to groan again, louis leans down, catching a nipple between his teeth and biting just lighter than harsh. harry squeaks, legs kicking into the air as he cries. 

his voice is almost a whole octave higher when he says, “’m gonna’ come, i can’t- no, no, louis, fucking _please_!” 

“yeah, yeah,” louis breathes, swinging his leg over harry’s torso so he’s sitting on his knees. harry’s on his back, with his legs spread wide now because he’s so _ready._  

it makes louis laugh a little, the whole image is just so unrealistic but, like, it’s  _there_. so it must be happening. but how? how is harry sprawled out in front of him like he fucking  _belongs_  there? he‘ll never understand, he doesn‘t think. 

“sit up for me, babe?” louis slips a hand behind damp harry’s neck and helps him first to his bum, and then on his knees. “need you to do me a favor.” louis brings harry’s fingers up to the boy’s own mouth, and he immediately starts sucking. louis gives him a wide smile, tells him he’s such a good boy, and then pulls his finger out. “think you could stretch yourself out for me?” 

harry whimpers quietly, hand instantly flying back behind himself. louis nods and slides off the bed, but harry barely notices as he’s already pressing his middle finger inside himself, a shaky breath escaping his lips.  _“yes.”_

louis watches him for another second. he’s already got two fingers in, pumping them in and out slowly, teasing himself, producing the smallest sounds. and shit, if he was paying attention to what he sounds like he’d probably already be coming. louis runs off to the bathroom, wanting to get started as soon as possible. he grabs their toiletries bag off of the sink counter and opens it as fast as he can, digging through it until basically everything is on the counter except a small bottle of lube and three condoms. he grabs the bottle and one of the condoms, throws the rest down and runs back in. his stomach flips at the same time his cock twitches, and he has to close his eyes and breathe for a moment to keep himself from coming.

harry’s on the balls of his feet, leaning his back against the wall. he’s fucking himself down on to three fingers,  _riding_  his fingers, and he’s letting out moans that they’d both thought his voice left behind in 2010. his voice is so high, so breathy. louis can see through his boyfriend’s spread legs, that he’s curling his fingers. every time his does, precome bubbles at his slit and his stomach muscles tighten and his mouth falls open even wider than it was before. 

louis clears his throat and bites his lip at he walks back to the bed. he climbs up and sets the packet and bottle next to him, reaching out to run his hands down harry’s chest. the boy looks up at him with glassy eyes and smiling red lips. “feels so good, lou.” he pouts. 

“yeah?” louis pinches his nipple, and harry throws his head back, almost losing his balance. “y’ready?” 

“really.” harry breathes. he clenches his teeth and he pulls his fingers out, whimpering at how empty he feels. but louis’ already rolling on the condom, and so he quickly slides down so that he’s on his back, with just enough space between his head in the wall where he can straighten out his arms above himself and place his hands flat against it. he tugs on his cock a few times and stares up at the ceiling as louis slicks himself up. 

when louis’ face comes into view, though, harry stops everything, placing his hands by his sides and gripping the sheets as louis lifts his legs to rest on his shoulders. the tip of louis’ cock brushes against his rim, they both take a moment to catch their breath, and then he’s pushing in slowly, until his hips are pressed to harry’s bum. louis’ eyes flutter closed and he lets out a long  _"fuck."_  

harry’s left leg drops from louis’ shoulder to his waist, wrapping around it, wanting him deeper and deeper and never gone and shit he wants louis - all of louis - forever. “go, lou, go.” he whispers. 

louis draws back slowly, and then snaps back, draws back, snaps back, getting caught up in the friction of harry’s heat and walls around his cock, but at the same time he’s trying to angle himself just right, to get that spot that harry needs. all that’s coming out of his mouth now are little _uh uh uh_ ’s, and that’s not enough. it’s just not.

at the same time louis’ groaning  _“tight”_ , harry’s squeaking out  _“so full”,_  and louis thrusts his hips up wildly at the sound of harry’s voice. harry’s gasps turn into a broken sobs at that, he scrambles to wrap his legs around louis’ waist and lock his ankles together. he manages to push louis deeper into him, cock stabbing his sweet spot, rubbing until louis can break harry’s hold and pull back. 

“no, no, no!” harry shakes his head and tears start to film over his eyes. “i need it!” 

“god, i  _know_ ,” louis growls, bucks his hips back up and makes harry scream out his name. 

but harry doesn’t even sound like harry anymore. his voice is something different, something that takes him back to when they first started fooling around, and the thought makes louis’ hips stutter, to get crazier and crazier. and harry’s so close that his toes won't _un_ curl, and his thighs are trembling. like he almost can’t take it. “fucking- louis, oh god, yes,” he’s talking nonsense but louis’ letting it sink right down to his bones. 

he’s about to pull out, to tell harry to get on his hands and knees so he can scratch up his back while he’s fucking him, but harry’s limbs lock up and he clenches around louis’ cock, shuddering and coming untouched all over himself and the sheets. the pressure is almost all too much for louis, but then a shout rips throughout his body and he falls forward as he rides out his high. 

harry’s nails dig into louis' hips an louis' clutching on to harry’s shoulders as they catch their breaths, both shaky and tense and  _gone_. and then harry let’s out a giggle. two. three. until he’s breathless and louis has to bury his face into the boy’s neck to keep _himself_  from laughing. 

“what’s so funny, you knob?” he smiles. 

“i just- i feel floaty. like, subspace but not. not  _nearly,_  actually. i don’t-- i feel high, lou.” 

louis lets himself giggle this time, grazing his teeth against harry‘s collar bone as he starts to pull away. “are you as high as your voice?” 


End file.
